


The cheaters and the cheated

by Milk_Bread_Toru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys Kissing, Cheating, Crossdressing, Drama & Romance, M/M, Other, Teen Romance, Third Year Hinata Shouyou, Third Year Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Third Year Yachi Hitoka, Third Year Yamaguchi Tadashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_Bread_Toru/pseuds/Milk_Bread_Toru
Summary: I was inspired to write a fic where kageyama develops feelings for yamaguchi and doesn't tell Hinata. In which Yamaguchi accepts Kageyama's feelings and doesn't tell Tsukishima.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	1. Sign's

Hinata stared at himself in the mirror as he put on his fake eyelashes. He was going on a date with kageyama today and he was really excited. You see, the two had been dating for a few months now and it was pretty rare that they could get some alone time because of practice, away games and school. Nevertheless hinata was determined to make the most out of today. He decided to put on a cute white high low summer dress with sunflower prints that was spaghetti strapped. He wore a pair of flats and hair extensions. Kageyama had found out long ago that hinata liked to cross dress, or as hinata said, he was a femboy. So hinata dressing up for their date would be no surprise to kageyama in the slightest. Looking at his phone, hinata smiled to himself and quickly replied to the message kageyama sent. 

  
  


**From:** 💙 Kags 💙

**Subject:** Re: no subject

**Message:** Make sure to be at the shop in ten minutes or I’m ordering without you, boke. ❤️

  
  


**From:** 🍊 Tangerine baby 🍊 

**Subject:** Re: no subject

**Message:** I won’t be late I promise. 😚😚

Hinata put his phone in his purse and looked at himself in his mirror one more time. He was excited and wasn’t sure if he could ever stop smiling now.

Kageyama looked at hinata’s message and smiled to himself. Hinata sure was cute. While it was true that they hardly could spend time as a couple because of school and volleyball that didn’t mean that they two didn’t stay up late almost every night facetiming each other and falling asleep together. Kageyama couldn’t help but blush at the memories and signed softly. He locked his phone and left his house. The shop the two were going to meet up at wasn’t very far from them. It was about maybe a twenty minute walk. Kageyama pushed his hands in his pocket as he walked down the street quietly. He was wearing a black short sleeve silk shirt that had white flower prints on it, a black belt and long black jeans with a single rip exposing his right knee with a pair of black shoes. 

As he got on the block of where the pastry shop is he spotted a familiar pair of faces. He knew those freckles and blonde hair anywhere. He wondered if the two were going on a date to the same shop as him and Hinata was. His suspicions were correct when they both walked into the shop at the end of the corner. He knew they would spot him so he didn’t bother calling out to the couple. He decided to wait until he got inside to say something. 

“Are you two on a _date_ or _something_?” Kageyama asked as he looked at them with a raised brow. 

“Oh hey Kageyama!” Yamaguchi said. He couldn’t help but blush when he got a good look at kageyama. He gave a nervous laugh and nodded. “Yes we are on a date actually. How come you're here alone, and dressed up?” He said fiddling with his fingers nervously. 

Tsukishima was a little annoyed that kageyama had interrupted their conversation but what made him more annoyed was the fact that yamaguchi was acting so nervous all of a sudden. Everyone knew the two have been dating since middle school so why was he suddenly blushing and fidgeting in his seat? He forced his eyes to go over to Kageyama who was standing there with a straight face. 

“I’m waiting for hinata to meet me. We are on a date as well and he chose this spot.” Kageyama said with his hands still in his pocket. He just so happened to glance up when he saw Hinata walk past the window and into the shop. He blushed as soon as Hinata came into full view. 

“Hey how come you’re just standing there? Am I late?” Hinata asked with a small pout. He then noticed the two couple kageyama had seemed to be talking to. 

“Oh! Yamaguchi! Tsukishima.” Hinata said with a big smile. “Are you two on a date as well?” He asked practically bouncing in his spot. 

“Not anymore. You two are in our way of one.” Tsukishima gave an annoyed sign as he pushed his glasses up.

“Don’t mind him. We are on a date but you guys can join. If its alright. It can be like a double date?” Yamaguchi said biting his bottom lip and giving a pouty face to tsukishima. Tsukishima signed and gave a small nod. He often slept over yamaguchi's house anyway so it wasn't like they couldn't have date nights at home. He glanced over at hinata and smirked smugly. 

“Just couldn’t resist dressing up today huh? You wanted the kings cock that badly?” Tsukishima teased. Hinata, flustered, huffed out and sat next to him. Yamaguchi was already sitting across from tsukishima. 

“Shut up saltyshima. You are just jealous that I look better in a dress than you.” Hinata resorted back. Yamaguchi laughed softly and shook his head. Kageyama was already used to this. The four, plus yachi were best friends and they often bickered. Namely tsukishima and hinata more so now that kageyama and yamaguchi were dating the said bickering friends. 

“Did you order yet?” Kageyama asked yamaguchi as he looked at his menu. Yamaguchi shook his head and grabbed his own. 

“No we had only just got in here when you and Hinata came. Do you know what you are getting?” He asked. 

“Mm..some milk and probably a piece of cake. You?” Kageyama asked, putting his menu down. 

“I was thinking of some pie and a banana milk” Yamaguchi said with a smile at kageyama. 

“Hey why are you two ordering by yourselves? Your boyfriends are over here you know?” Hinata said with a playful pout to kageyama. Tsukishima gave yamaguchi a confused look as well. 

“Oh! I’m sorry! Were we being rude? You guys were arguing so we just decided to see what we wanted first.” Yamaguchi said with a blush as he looked at tsukishima. The way he explained himself even though it clearly was a joke was a bit off putting to tsukishima. Yamaguchi looked like he was trying to hide something or trying to explain himself after getting caught doing something naughty. Deciding to ignore it tsukishima picked up his menu and looked over the contents. 

“I’ll be getting the strawberry shortcake and some milk. Hinata, what are you getting? A cookie and some milk?” He teased at the end. 

“No way!” Hinata said playfully pushing tsukishima against the window. “I want the cheesecake with some tea.” Hinata said happily like a little child. 

“Oh my. Does the young woman want tea so she seems elegant in front of others? Because drinking milk in public makes you a whore.” Tsukishima said mockingly. 

“Tsukishima!” Hinata said with a red face as he huffed at the laughing tsukishima. Yamaguchi covered his mouth to hold his laughter in but a few giggles slipped through. Kageyama however was a little confused. 

“Um..why would drinking milk make him a whore?” He asked with a small frown because he didn’t understand it. 

“Oh my god explaining to you is exhausting.” Tsukishima said, shaking his head. “It was a joke, obviously.” Tsukishima said, crossing his arms. 

“I’ll explain it to you Kageyama.” Yamaguchi said. He leaned over and covered his mouth. His lips brushed against Kageyama's ear for a second before he started whispering. “I think what tsukki meant was that drinking tea is more formal and catches the eyes of men better because they think when a woman drinks tea she is elegant and more beautiful. But if she drinks milk it looks indecent and it's like she is drinking a man's seamen. The men might think she is drinking milk to tell them that she actually wants to drink their cum.” 

“What the fuck?!” Kageyama said out loud by accident. He quickly covered his mouth. His face was beet red as he looked at tsukishima who was smirking at him. Hinata on the other hand was laughing at his reaction because he finally understood the joke tsukishima had said. 

“You are so dirty tsukishima.” Kageyama said after a few seconds. “Do...people really think like that?” He asked looking confused yet again. 

Yamaguchi laughed out and held his sides. Kageyama was so cute sometimes. Tsukishima had heard enough and shook his head. “Nope. Hinata lets go. We are going to order before I strangle Kageyama for asking another question about a sexual joke.” Tsukishima said, pushing a laughing hinata to his feet. Hinata nodded as he laughed softly at his boyfriends confused face. He walked with tsukishima to the small line and waited happily. 

Yamaguchi relaxed and smiled at kageyama. “Are you really confused?” He asked sweetly. Kageyama had pouted at his boyfriend who had left but then looked at yamaguchi. His hair was tied up in a ponytail. He wore a black long sleeve shirt with a thin see through white short sleeve buttoned up shirt on top. He wore a black belt that hung from his hips on purpose and a pair of blue jeans with two rips exposing his knees. The bottom of the jeans were folded up and exposed his ankles. He wore a silver ankle bracelet and a pair of low top white vans. Now looking at him and sitting next to him up close made kageyama aware of what tsukishima thought every time he was with yamaguchi. “Cute…” He mumbled without realizing it. 

Yamaguchi was caught off guard by the compliment from kageyama. His cheeks turned red and he bit his lip. He looked away nervously and tried to force the smile that was etching onto his face away. His heart had seemed to betray him as well and beat rather fast. “Uh..Thank you kageyama…” He said softly. “You look...really good today. I-I mean handsome! No nice!” Yamaguchi said in a panic as he looked at kageyama now. Kageyama held a blush on his face and a small smile. Yamaguchi indeed was cute. He reminded him of hinata, when they first went out on a date. Hinata...His boyfriend. Kageyama quickly snapped out of his little daydream and shook his head. 

“Thank you, yamaguchi.” He said looking away with a blush. It would be troublesome if Hinata saw him flustered because he is alone with yamaguchi. Tsukishima stood in line with hinata and relaxed a bit. He then crossed his arms and turned to hinata. 

“Okay, honestly? What the hell do you see in kageyama?” Tsukishima asked with a serious confused face. Which he often didn't make. Hinata looked up at tsukishima and laughed softly. 

“Pfft--what type of question is that?” He asked with a smile.

“He didn’t get my joke. Once again.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “Yamaguchi always has to explain something to him.”

“Okay he is a bit dumb when it comes to sexual jokes but he tries his best. Plus he is really nice to me. We like each other very much.” Hinata said proudly. 

“You two got nothing on me and yams. We’ve been together longer.” Tsukishima said with a smirk. 

“Hey that's cheating and you know it. You always throw in how long you two have been together to try and seem better than me and kageyama.” 

“Um..we are better??” Tsukishima said, pretending to look confused. “Plus it isn’t cheating? It’s literally a fact you dumbass.” 

“Hey I am not a dumbass you salty french fry.” Hinata huffed out with a small frown. Of course he wasn’t actually upset. He relaxed and moved up in the line. When it was their turn to order tsukishima spoke first. He told the cashier what yamaguchi and himself wanted first and then let hinata speak. Once the orders were given, hinata took out the money he and kageyama owed and gave it to tsukishima who also only took out the half he owed. He recounted the money before giving it to the cashier who thanked them, gave them their change and told them to come and get their orders when the timer rang on the circular timer they were given. 

Yamaguchi could not have been happier when hinata and tsukishima returned. Now he could relax and not feel so awkward with kageyama alone. They both silently agreed to not tell the others about what had happened a few minutes earlier. A conversation was carried out between the four of them and Hinata had gotten up with Yamaguchi to get their orders when the timer had rang. Hinata relaxed next to tsukishima who teased him about gaining some weight because of the cheesecake. Of course hinata gave a smart comment back before they laughed and began to eat their desserts. 

Of course, Hinata didn’t notice the way kageyama kept talking mostly to yamaguchi but tsukishima did. Even though he kept teasing hinata and starting small arguments both yamaguchi and kageyama didn’t seem to talk to himself and hinata all too much. Of course he wasn’t about to make a big deal out of something that wasn’t a big deal so he decided to keep quiet. After about an hour kageyama had shifted in his seat and had his back leaning against the wall next to him. His left leg was on top of his right and his arm on the top of the booth seat behind them. To Hinata he looked like a model. He was so handsome that sometimes Hinata felt inferior to him. Yamaguchi on the other hand was facing kageyama completely with his legs on the padded booth seat and an arm on top of the booth behind them. 

Hinata didn’t seem to notice anything today. Not the way they stole glances at each other. Not the way they laughed at jokes he couldn’t hear himself. Not the way their fingers brushed against each other and they would look away all shy. Nor the way they seemed to completely forget about their own boyfriends. Hinata didn’t notice a thing but tsukishima did and he didn’t like it one bit. ‘ _What was so interesting about kageyama?_’ , ‘ _Why was yamaguchi giving him so much attention?_’ Tsukishima couldn’t help but think. Maybe he was overreacting? They were friends after all and sometimes he would get lost in conversations with only hinata because the other two usually couldn’t keep up with their banters. Deciding to ignore the stinging in his chest he looked at hinata. 

“Shrimpy. Get up, I need to use the bathroom.” He said. 

Hinata raised a brow and then nodded. “Me too. I was waiting for kags to say he would go so I won't be alone but since you are going I’ll go with you instead.” Hinata said getting out of his seat and waiting for tsukishima. Luckily the place wasn’t all that crowded today. Including their table only three others were occupied and they were filled with women and babies. So it was safe to say that Hinata could go to the mens bathroom without fear because his table was the only table with men at it. 

“Whatever. Lets go.” Tsukishima said walking to the bathroom with hinata following behind him. Yamaguchi hadn’t even realized tsukki and hinata were gone until kageyama leaned over to wipe some frosting off the corner of his lip. His face instantly turned red and he looked to see if his boyfriend was watching. But the pair were gone. So he relaxed slightly. 

“Sorry was that weird? I often do that because hinata is a messy eater.” Kageyama said blushing and leaning back against the wall. 

“O-Oh no it was okay. I was just caught off guard. Tsukki doesn’t really do that for me. He would just tell me.” Yamaguchi said blushing. He relaxed slightly as he leaned against his seat and looked at kageyama. He really was handsome to yamaguchi. His heart started to race again and then he closed his eyes when kageyama looked right back at him. 

“Is there something wrong? Your face is really red.” The setter leaned forward and brushed yams bangs away and pressed his hand against his forehead. “Your forehead is warm. Are you getting sick?” He asked worried. 

To yamaguchi his hand was nice and cool. “N-No I’m not getting sick…” He mumbled softly as he opened his eyes and looked up at kageyama. They were really close now. A little too close if yams had to say. 

Tsukishima walked into the bathroom and went straight to the urinal stall. He did his business and snorted at Hinata who was holding his dress up so he didn’t ruin it. 

“They have a women's bathroom you know. It might be safer for you. Wouldn't want the dress ruined.” Tsukishima said with a smirk. 

“Yeah yeah laugh all you want. You are just jealous because yams doesn’t dress like this for you.” Hinata shot back managing to pee correctly without getting a single drop on his dress. He signed happily when he finished. Tsukishima rolled his eyes and went to the sink to clean his hands. He looked in the mirror to see Hinata behind him still at the stall standing there. After a few seconds he carefully put his dress back down and flushed the stall. Tsukishima looked back at his hands when Hinata turned around and went to the sink. 

“Hey..don’t you think yamaguchi and kageyama are a little too close today?” Tsukishima asked suddenly. 

“I haven't noticed. Are they?” hinata asked as he began to wash his hands. 

“Well yeah. They barely spoke to us the whole time we were eating.” Tsukishima said as he turned the faucet off and moved to dry his hands. 

“Well aren’t they usually like that? I mean kageyama is loud but not really to other people unless it's me, tanaka senpai and nishinoya senpai.” Hinata said not really thinking much of it. 

“I guess. What are you guys going to do once you leave here?” Tsukishima asked as he watched hinata wash his hands and then move to dry them. 

“Oh we are going to pick up some groceries and then head to my house. He is supposed to be sleeping over and we’ll head to school together in the morning.” Hinata said, drying his hands. 

“Same. We are heading to my house to have a movie night date.” Tsukishima is waiting for hinata to be done. 

To Yamaguchi, tsukki and hinata seemed to be taking forever in the bathroom. While he didn’t mind being alone with kageyama his heart for some reason couldn’t stop beating. He couldn’t explain it but he was feeling happy? Maybe nervous in the way he felt when he would be alone with tsukishima and they would secretly hold hands when the adults were not looking. But this feeling was supposed to belong to tsukishima. Not kageyama. Yet here the feeling was all because kageyama complimented him earlier and touched his lip. 

“I’m not sick. I’m fine. It’s just a little hot in here.” He said to kageyama who was really close to him. Kageyama slowly took his hand off his forehead and looked at him silently. 

“Alright..” He said with a small smile. He placed his hands in his lap and then shyly brushed his fingers against yamaguchi’s. He heard the bathroom door open so he turned back to face the empty seats. Yamaguchi was going completely mad. Kageyama was trying to hold his hand while their boyfriends were coming back? Was he insane??

Tsukishima and Hinata took their seats and relaxed once more. Hinata started up a conversation with kageyama and tsukishima had done the same with yams. As they talked Tsukishima had said that Yamaguchi looked really cute in his outfit and was rewarded with a blush. It had put his worries to rest with the bright smile he was given. However, the blush was not for him. Neither was the smile. While yamaguchi was happy to get a compliment from his boyfriend but kageyama had pushed his hand against yamaguchis and held his hand just as tsukishima was speaking. It startled yamaguchi a little and made him blush but he was grateful for the timing of tsukishima’s words. The smile was forced so tsukishima wouldn’t suspect something was going on between him and kageyama. Meanwhile, kageyama was carrying on a conversation with a straight face. He gave the occasional smiles and laughs to his boyfriend but that was it. His body language indicated nothing strange as far as the two across from him could see. 


	2. Authors note

I was inspired to write angst so here it is. I will do my best to update regularly like I am currently doing with my 50 shades of love story. I'm really excited to write this fic so I hope you all can enjoy it and let me know if it is good or not. 


End file.
